Spectrum
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: "What do you see?" Itachi's voice cracked. Sasuke turned to his older brother and was shocked to not just see his brother wearing a bright colored undershirt he hadn't noticed before, but that his brother's eyes were glossy. His brother was near-tears. The revelation was enough to make Sasuke's own voice come out softer than he ever remembered it being. "… colors." COMPLETE
**Pairings:**

SasuNaruSasu/Magnet Shipping

 **Warnings:**

Fluff

I saw a post on Tumblr about these colorblind glasses and then I made my own SNS prompt about it... only for EVERYONE to say in their tags that they can't wait for _me_ to write it. Dicks (i love you all very much xD).

I have sources regarding the glasses on the actual post itself. I'm afraid I can't link from here though...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

June 15th.

He had to get a move on. Naruto's left pointer finger tapped against his computer desk while his right hand handled the mouse. His computer screen flashed a couple times, trying to load up the next page. When it fully loaded, he scrolled the page down, looking over the options available. Disgruntled that nothing was catching his fancy, he pressed the link to the next page and restarted the same pattern he'd been going at for the past hour or so.

For the last two years, this was a repeated occurrence around this time. 'The Great Adventure for a Gift', a friend of his had called it. He didn't feel like it needed such a name; it was just that he was such a procrastinator that he needed to get it done before it was too late.

That's why he jumped when he felt his phone vibrate violently against his hip, thus destroying his focus. After taking it out and pressing the call and speaker button, Naruto went back to scrolling down the page he was on, quick to integrate the phone call into his routine. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Naruto." A smile appeared on his face at hearing the voice of Itachi… until he registered the words said.

"Afternoon?!" He shrieked, hastily pushing himself out of his chair only to fall flat on his face when his foot got caught. Naruto groaned audibly, eliciting laughter from Itachi's end.

"Are you okay?"

He glared at the phone, knowing full and well that Itachi couldn't see it. "Just peachy."

As he pulled himself up, Itachi continued on. "Don't worry, you're not late. It's 1:15 right now."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. But why are you calling?"

"I assume you're already looking for my little brother's birthday gift, correct?"

"Yep. Gotta get the jump on it this year." He flushed a little at hearing the amused snort on the other side of the line. Naruto tended to be a procrastinator and wouldn't prepare anything until the day before. It was his ongoing vice and source of amusement to those around him.

Itachi's laughter dimmed enough for him to ask, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Not really… it's.. hard." Naruto didn't like to admit that his boyfriend's affliction made life difficult at times, but it did. Sasuke had tritanopia. He had been diagnosed early in life after he repeatedly failed multiple tests that depended on a student reading color-based charts. While he had been taught how to adapt with it, Sasuke was not permitted to drive and just about every job he had applied to had dropped him on the spot regardless of his credentials because of his affliction.

Right now, Sasuke was at a job interview with a friend of Itachi's that would end in twenty or so minutes. Sasuke had his initial hesitance towards the idea because he wanted to get a job on his own merit, but had finally agreed to do it because Naruto's job at the local mall could only pay so much of the bills.

Naruto didn't have an issue with the actual affliction itself – Sasuke was capable of navigating and taking care of himself just fine . It was more so that he often felt he wasn't doing enough to help Sasuke connect with the world around him.

Everyone else could look at him and see his bright blond hair, tanned skin, and light blue eyes. To Sasuke he was only able to see Naruto in shades of gray and violet with the occasional misplaced blue. His hair was light pink, his eyes were dark gray, and his skin was a dull pink.

When Naruto looked at the sky during the sunrise, he could easily see the violets dark blue hues giving away to reddish oranges and yellows as the sun rose. Sasuke would see black and maybe a few shades of purple.

When Naruto prepared dinner, he could pick out the red peppers from the green pickles. Sasuke saw blue pickles and dull yellow peppers.

The world Sasuke saw was disconnected from Naruto's and it hurt the both of them when such things were pointed out, whether it be clothes shopping, buying presents for each other, or just plain staring at the sky with one another. Naruto would do anything for that color gap between them to be filled. He wanted to share everything with Sasuke, life, love, and sight.

"… It's hard." He repeated, a little softer.

For a while, he heard silence on the other side of the call. Then, just as softly, Itachi said, "I think I know the perfect gift and I need your help buying it."

The blond wasted no time in saying, "What do you have planned?"

* * *

July 23rd.

It was a day that Sasuke both liked and disliked. He liked it because not only was it one of the few times of the year his older brother would come all the way from his eastern city to see him, but it was also the day he got his two most precious people (the other being Naruto) in the same place as him for a majority of the day.

On the other hand, he heavily disliked the day because it reminded him that another year has gone by and with that year, he would unwillingly mentally review what he has accomplished this year. It wasn't a pleasant experience because it quickly became negative and self-depreciation. While Sasuke realized the importance in keeping track of himself, he didn't see a point in weighing his mind down like that. He had enough on his plate between trying to find a job and trying to relieve Naruto of his recent dark cloud.

Naruto felt guilty very easily, and more often felt guilty in the place of others. Sasuke could handle the sting of being rejected from another job, he has dealt with it ever since he set out in the career world. Naruto just simply felt for other people, thus, it came to no surprise, though concern, of Sasuke when Naruto felt guilty that Sasuke was once again denied a job.

Deidara had been nice when saying that he couldn't take the chance of Sasuke making a dire mistake because he couldn't tell differences between colors. With the man in need of an assistant in his design studio, it was probably for the best. The man had been far kinder about making sure to stay in touch in case Sasuke finds a way around the obvious obstacles. Sasuke just wished the obstacle was gone period.

They were currently sitting down on the floor, opening presents in the living portion of his and Naruto's studio apartment. A picture of the smiling faces of both Naruto's deceased parents and Sasuke and Itachi's parents had been moved from their place on the walls to the computer desk so that they could witness another year of Sasuke's life pass by.

Naruto and Itachi were giving each other side glances. Sasuke was suspicious. Whenever those two looked at each other so anxiously, it was because they were planning something together. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing – both of them had their mischievous sides, and when paired together, caused more than enough of a headache for Sasuke. But the atmosphere of the doesn't feel sneaky. It had the tension, but it was more… nervous. If they had a plan – Itachi and Naruto would not be nervous, they'd be strutting the fact that they're about to cause trouble.

The feelings of nervousness seemed to come to a head when Naruto handed Sasuke a small rectangular box with a a smile and soft kiss to the cheek. "Sorry there's only one present this year."

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't mind that and went as far as to say so. Naruto gave is own shrug and a lop-sided grin, his bright pink hair bobbing when he did so.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw Itachi roll his eyes at their antics. "It's from the both of us. I had found out about it and asked for Naruto's help for the money. We had thought it would be late, but it came in yesterday."

Now his interest was peaked. He couldn't imagine what sort of gift he was being given that would require being delivered. His gifts in the past have usually been practical and something easily found in the supermarket or mall. He took the box firmly in his hand and ripped off the violet shaded wrapping paper. Underneath was a black box that looked very similar to a case used to store glasses.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked between Itachi and Naruto. Both of them offered no verbal answer, but instead stared at the case. Seeing as it couldn't hurt – and it was his gift after all-, Sasuke found the slit and opened the case.

Just as he had suspected, there were glasses inside. "… I'm _colorblind_ , not _blind_ you asswipes."

Naruto sighed in annoyance, his gray eyes looking up to the ceiling before he reached for the glasses. "Oh for fucks sake, put the damn thing on, Sasuke!"

He quickly moved the case out of Naruto's reach. "Why? What is the point of buying me these glasses? I don't need them."

He felt a hand behind him – Itachi. Scowling, he turned around to face his brother. His older brother's face was skewed by an unimpressed expression. "Do you think of us so stupid that we'd buy you just glasses?"

"Obviously!?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel very irritated and disappointed in the both of them. What kind of gift was this? He didn't have problems seeing, just problems with the color spectrum. It was sort of believable for Naruto to think of it that way seeing as they've known each other for four years, one of them being in a relationship with each other, but Itachi? The man who had raised him after their parents' deaths and had been there with him when he was diagnosed in the first place?Sasuke didn't believe it for a split-second. If this was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny at all.

 _Itachi knew fucking better._

Sasuke opened his mouth to continue his tirade, but Naruto had taken advantage of his distraction. He took the glasses out of the case, causing him to turn to the pink-haired man to swear him out, but stopped upon seeing the near desperate expression he was wearing.

A hand was holding up the glasses for Sasuke to take. His eyes flicked between it and the gray eyes of the person the hand belonged to. "Just try it on. If nothing… changes, then we'll return it."

"…" A tense minute passed until Sasuke, heaving an exasperated sigh, responded with, "Sure, what-the-fuck-ever…"

He frowned slightly when Naruto gave him a huge smile as he picked up the glasses from Naruto's hand. Feeling tired, he slowly put them on. Once they were secure on his face, he looked to meet with Naruto's eyes and stopped. The sight he was seeing wasn't the one had come accustomed.

Since… since when was Naruto's hair been yellow? Since when has it been so bright? Since when was Naruto's eyes… that? What even is that? Is that blue? Naruto had said it was before, but only now could he see that Naruto's eyes _were actually blue_.

It wasn't just Naruto. Their entire living room seemed to have gone through a metamorphosis. No longer was the room mixes of violets, pinks, grays, and the occasional blue. It was now an entire assortment of them, most he was pretty sure he had never seen before. He couldn't even name them.

"What do you see?" Itachi's voice cracked. Sasuke turned to his older brother and was shocked to not just see his brother wearing a bright colored undershirt he hadn't noticed before, but that his brother's eyes were glossy. His brother was near-tears.

The revelation was enough to make Sasuke's own voice come out softer than he ever remembered it being. "… colors."

Behind him, he heard Naruto laugh. He turns to face him slowly, the amount of colors he was suddenly seeing was making him dizzy. It was easier to focus on a couple at a time – easier to focus on just Naruto.

"How many?" Naruto's voice was breathless. Even though he was grinning so widely, he seemed like he was about to cry. Sasuke reached out just as a tear fell from Naruto's left eye – his blue eye.

Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper as he said, "A whole spectrum of them."

* * *

 _ **~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
